


FNAF: Escaping Ennard - Charlie becomes Funtime Foxy

by orphan_account



Series: FNAF: Escaping Ennard [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, I have always hated Ennard, Other, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Charlie dies in the final book in the FNAF Book Series, She ends up possessing Funtime Foxy. But Funtime Foxy doesn't like this human who is taking over. These two have to learn to get along before Ennard finds them. If they are found, They are both done for...
Series: FNAF: Escaping Ennard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549801
Kudos: 11





	FNAF: Escaping Ennard - Charlie becomes Funtime Foxy

It was another night in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. The animatronics were stuck underground. They were never used. Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Bon-Bon were destroyed by Ennard. Funtime Foxy was the only one left. Then she heard a noise. She turned around and saw a ghost heading straight towards her. The ghost possessed her. Funtime Foxy wobbled. Then he heard a giggle in her head.

"Who the hell are you?!!" asked Funtime Foxy angrily.

_I'm Charlie._

"Get out of my head!" said Funtime Foxy. Charlie laughed.

_I can't do that. I'm part of you now. I can't be free._

"...fine. You can stay in my head. But under one condition." said Funtime Foxy.

_What is it?_

"Don't try to take over my body. I will only talk to you when nobody is around." said Funtime Foxy.

_Okay. I will try my best to stay quiet._

"Thank you. Now I need to get out of this hell hole." said Funtime Foxy. She looked around. Then she spotted a vent door. It was closed. She went over to it and tried her best to open it. When it opened, she quickly went inside. She saw two vents. She knew one was for the Circus Gallery. She went in the opposite one, hoping she could be get out. She eventually made it to an elevator. Funtime Foxy smiled.

"Time to get out of here. Ennard will never catch me." said Funtime Foxy.

_Who's Ennard?_

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" asked Funtime Foxy, her jaws clenched angrily. Charlie shut up and stayed quiet. Funtime Foxy opened the elevator and went in. She was finally going to be free. She pressed the button to close the door. The door closed and they started to go upwards. They eventually reached the top and the doors opened. Funtime Foxy exited the elevator and went outside. She went into the field and smiled happily. She no longer had to be in that dark hell hole. She was free to roam around in the daylight. Funtime Foxy breathed in the air and let out a long breath. She was so happy that she made it. She escaped the dark hell hole. She escaped Ennard. Well, at least she thought she did. She heard the sound of metal against metal. Funtime Foxy turned around and saw Ennard. Ennard laughed.

**"Did you really think you could escape me? You are such a fool!"** said Ennard. Funtime Foxy turned back around and ran as fast as she could. Ennard followed her. Funtime Foxy then saw an abandoned building. She went in it and locked the door. She sighed with relief. She was safe... for now.


End file.
